Shenanigans
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: What could possibly make you think that your idea to prank your little brother like that would be a good idea?" Parental spanking, please don't read if this offends you.


Title: Shenanigans  
>Characters: Sam, Dean and John<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: "What could possibly make you think that your idea to prank your little brother like that would be a good idea?" Parental spanking, please don't read if this offends you.<p>

XXX

Carpet in their motel rooms was never really very nice but it always took a decidedly more ominous appearance when Dean found himself inches away from it, face down over his father's lap.

"Dad, m'sorry."

"You will be."

Dean grunted and tried to shift his weight. He wasn't terribly uncomfortable, he could fit across his father's knees without too much problem but that didn't mean he wanted to be there. Besides, the fact that he wasn't uncomfortable now had no bearing on the comfort level he was likely to be in during the next few minutes.

"What could possibly make you think that your idea to prank your little brother like that would be a good idea?"

Dean wasn't sure if he was supposed to really answer that question honestly because truthfully Dean had thought it was an awesome idea! Sammy had run screaming like a little girl from the fake doll clown that Dean had rigged to drop into his little brother's face while he was on the toilet.

Dean grinned just thinking of ten year old Sam trying to run out of the bathroom, pants around his legs sniveling about clowns.

He hadn't plan on Sammy falling over his own damn jeans and cracking his head on the corner of the table.

A sharp crack on his ass brought him back to the sad fact that he was indeed supposed to be contrite, not half giggling.

The sting in his ass also made him realize that now he could now answer his father's question honestly. All things considered, he supposed the clown bathroom prank was not such a good idea. But as usual, Dean's smart mouth took over before his brain could consider the ramifications.

"I didn't think he would be dumb enough to fall over his own feet, Dad."

There was a flurry of swats to his ass and Dean yelped just a bit because his father was pretty damn good at expressing his displeasure.

"Still," Dean added quickly, "I guess it was a bad idea." There was another sharp swat. "A very bad idea but c'mon Dad, it was just a joke. It was supposed to be funny."

"So that is your justification? You thought it was going to be funny? I see nothing funny about your brother with a knot on his head and two steri-strips keeping the blood in his body instead of all over the hotel room."

Dean snorted. Wasn't even a bad cut…head wounds bled like a bitch.

"Do you think it's funny now?" his father growled.

Dean snuck a peek at Sammy who was sitting on the bed, head neatly bandaged and reading a book. Sam's lips were pursed angrily and it was obvious that while he was not enjoying his brother's predicament, he was also not at all concerned about the fact that Dean was getting his ass blistered not ten feet away from him.

Another volley of slaps to his ass caused Dean to wiggle a bit. A question? Dad had asked him another question. Dean wracked his brain to remember what the old man had said. Spankings had that effect on him. Dean figured it had something to do with the fact that his head was lower than his ass. A boy just couldn't think clearly when the blood was rushing to his head while his ass was getting roasted.

"Uh, no, sir. It's not funny." Damn his father had a mean swing. "I mean, it was supposed to be funny but I just wasn't thinkin' Dad! "

His father shifted Dean's weight so that his ass was a little higher over one knee and then grabbed both belt and jeans to hoist him up a little more.

"Well, let's see if we can get the butt to brain connection working again."

Dean gulped because that sounded like some kind of educational endeavor that he did not want to participate in.

John Winchester then proceeded to give Dean an old school what for.

It flashed through Dean's mind that "what for" was a stupid name for a spanking. He always knew exactly what he was being punished for.

The only good thing that could be said about Winchester ass kickings were that they didn't last terribly long. There was no need to really, his dad was efficiency in action when it came to turning a lily white ass red.

Finally his dad stopped peppering Dean's butt with his heavy hand and hoisted Dean to his feet. Dean felt a little woozy but couldn't figure out if it was because he was gulping in deep breaths or if it was the blood rushing back out of his head and straight into his flaming butt. Muzzily he thought maybe that is what dad meant when he said brain to butt connection.

Right now the connection felt crystal clear. Do not cause your brother to bleed in the hotel room. Bad, bad decision. Check and double check.

"You apologize to you brother. "

"Yes, sir."

Dean drug his arm under his nose and wiped a hand down his face.

No he wasn't blubbering like a baby.

Just allergies or something.

He took the few steps over to Sam, rubbing his sore butt at every step, glanced at his father over his shoulder and then back to Sam.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you hurt."

Sam resolutely refused to look at Dean and kept his face on his book.

From behind him he heard his father clear his throat in warning.

Sam lifted his head and offered an openly hostile glare at his father.

"Sam, let's not make this a double header." His father's voice was a low growl.

"Dad, how can you threaten to spank me when all I did was try to use the head!"

"Because I'm the Dad and accepting your brother's apology means I can go get us some breakfast without having to worry that you two are gonna kill each other while I'm gone."

Sam snorted but even Dean could see that Sam realized that pushing Dad this morning was not in anyone's best interest. Their father had been known to kick one kid's ass and then continue the pummeling with the other. Usually it was because they were both involved in the shenanigans to begin with but it just wasn't wise to aggravate an already aggravated John Winchester.

"Okay, okay! Dean, I accept your apology, even though I doubt you mean it." The last part of the sentence was softer.

Dean hissed a bit as he gingerly sat his ass down next to Sam.

"C'mon, Sam. I do mean it. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to scare you s'all."

"Dean, don't we get scared enough outside of trying to use the bathroom?"

Dean laughed then. "Nah, we're Winchesters, we don't scare easy."

Dean heard his dad chuckle behind him. "Okay you two, now that you've kissed and made up, I'm gonna go get us some breakfast."

Then as an afterthought, "And you two? No more pranks."

"Yes, sir." Both Sam and Dean answered with military precision.

The door shut firmly and then it was just Sam and Dean.

"So, does this mean that we aren't gonna prank each other anymore?" Sam asked. After all they had just promised that very thing to their father.

Dean arched a brow in Sam's direction

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, since when does one ass whipping change something as fundamental as prank wars"

Sam leveled a look at his brother and shut his book with a slap

"So are you sayin' you are good with all this? 'Cause I'm quite sure that your butt would beg to differ".

Dean grinned. "True, this fine Winchester ass is feeling a little rough right now but that doesn't mean we give up on pranking, it just means we have to be smarter about it."

Sam nodded and then smiled, shaggy hair falling over both his forehead and the steri-strips.

"Well I guess we know who's gonna be winning from now on then don't we?"

end


End file.
